Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle
Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle is DisneyAnimeManiac's first Winnie the Pooh crossover. It appeared on YouTube on 1-27-2009. The movie was last seen on Vimeo.com, but it was quickly removed. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film concerns Chanticleer, a proud rooster whose singing wakes the sun every morning, or so the other farm animals believe. His singing keeps the other animals happy, and the farm free from downpours, but one morning, he is attacked by a bird sent by the owls. Chanticleer wins the fight but loses his strength to crow, and the sun rises all by itself. Believing him to be a fraud, the other animals ostracize and ridicule Chanticleer, and their insults deeply sadden him. Feeling that he has nothing to do with his crowing, and thus can no longer live on the farm, Chanticleer leaves for New York City. Meanwhile, the animals back on the farm realize that it was a mistake to mock and humiliate Chanticleer into leaving. Without his singing, the sun no longer rises, or as Patou the Dog, leader of the animals put it, "She took a look around, and decided to go back to sleep" (Perhaps because Chanticleer's singing woke the sun up fully, thus no singing, no rising). This brings on the rain, which causes a flood and makes the animals prime targets for their enemy, The Grand Duke of Owls. A huge flood has covered the 100 Acre Wood. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore asked Owl where did the water come from. Owl pointed out that the water came from the farm in the country side. Pooh and the others decided to go the country side and find out the mystery of the flood. Owl told them to watch out for The Grand Duke of Owls if they see him before they leave. The story of Chanticleer is being read by a Mother who is reading it to her son named Edmond. The Father calls her to help him and Edmond's older brothers to protect their farm from the storm. As his mother leaves to help battle the storm, Edmond calls for Chanticleer to come back. A bolt of lightning shatters a tree, sending it crashing through Edmond's window, apparently knocking him out. When he wakes up with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore in the room, he is confronted by The Grand Duke of Owls. The Duke is angry because Edmond smashed his monocle by poking his picture in the book, and then tried to call back Chanticleer. The Duke then transforms Edmond into a kitten (much to the shock of Pooh and friends) and the entire world into the story book by using magic from his mouth. Patou then saves Edmond from being eaten by the Duke by biting the Duke's leg. Edmond helps out by using a flashlight that scares The Grand Duke away. The other farm animals came in to Edmond's room to be safe from the flood. Some of the animals, along with Edmond and Pooh, then band together and head for the City to persuade Chanticleer to come back, hoping that his singing will bring back the sun, end the flood, and drive away the owls. The Grand Duke sends his clumsy and dim-witted nephew Hunch, who enjoys humming "The Ride of the Valkyries" and whose favorite word is "annihilation" or anything that rhymes with it (eg: aggravation, abomination), to stop Edmond and the other animals. However, Hunch and the owls fail with the help of a camera and a timely escape through sewer pipes. Hunch is then sent to the city alone with only sunglasses to protect his eyes from the light. Pooh, the gang, Edmond, Patou the hound dog, Peepers the mouse and Snipes the magpie search for hours, and finally discover Chanticleer is now "The King", a rocking rooster and parody of Elvis Presley at a night club. His manager, an overweight, greedy fox named Pinky, is a servant of the Duke, and after several attempts to contact Chanticleer, Edmond and the other barnyard animals (along with Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit) are trapped in Pinky's Winnebago. Goldie the Pheasant, another club-singer, was originally a part of Pinky's plan to keep Chanticleer by having him fall in love. However, Goldie fell in love for real with Chanticleer, and thus with the help of Pooh and Eeyore, has to tell him of Pinky's plan to keep the others away from him out of guilt. Pinky overhears this and berates Chanticleer and Goldie. Chanticleer, Goldie, Pooh, and Eeyore manage to escape on a Motorcycle and reach Edmond and the others. However, Chanticleer is accidentally knocked unconscious by Patou, and with Frog minions coming, the animals, including Goldie, carjack Pinky's trailer and car and drive away as fast as possible. Despite being ahead of Pinky, Hunch who had come aboard the trailer (and accidentally freed Edmond and crew) tries to stop their drive. As they try to unhook the trailer to gain speed and lose Hunch, Peepers is accidentally lost after Hunch punctures a trailer tire. Edmond has frightening visions of the future, particularly Pinky and the Grand Duke while Peepers voice continually berates him for his lack of courage. Edmond, no longer afraid, turns the car around and leading the others climbs the Water Tower to find Peepers. However, their weight causes the already damaged tower to start collapsing. As they all fall, they are rescued by Peepers, who has skyjacked Pinky's Helicopter. Pooh and the gang, Edmond, Chanticleer, Goldie, Peepers and Snipes escape Pinky, and fly all the way back to the farm. The other animals, who were left to guard the farm when Edmond left to find Chanticleer, are taken by the owls when their final batteries run out of power. But just as their about to be eaten, the Sikorsky S-62 reaches the farm, saving them. As Edmond and Patou move in for a smooth landing, Hunch once again interferes, causing a crash land, losing their only other light besides the sun. Chanticleer finally wakes up, and is highly surprised to be back, still drowsy from his hit. Though he requests knowledge of what happened, and tries to crow, his confidence is still low, and he gives up. Chanticleer is then pounded into the ground by the Duke, who also ties up Patou and chokes Edmond for trying to encourage Chanticleer to crow. After Patou escapes from being tied he comes up to Edmond, only to find him unconscious. Saddened by this, and awed by Edmond's courage, Patou, all the other animals and the gang starts to chant the rooster's name in unison. Chanticleer continues to try to crow, but The Duke, angered by this, then transforms into a giant and causes chaos in the form of a tornado. Chanticleer in the tornado starts to sink beneath the waves, listening to all the good and bad things said about him. Suddenly, hearing how the Duke mocked him with a "Cock-a-doodle-doo?" and listening to Patou, he regains his confidence, gathers his energy, and crows. The sun strikes the gigantic owl's twister and shrinks the Duke into a baby owl. The Grand Duke is then chased away by Hunch, who sees a chance to avenge himself for all the abuse he was put through, while the other owls flee the light. As the floods begin to subside, but Edmond doesn't wake up. As the animals and Pooh and his friends sadly gather around Edmond, the magic starts to disperse, and he once again becomes a boy. As Peepers tries to call out to him, her voice changes, until finally Edmond wakes in the real world. Though Edmond's mother insists it was just a dream, the narrator (Actually Patou, who had been narrating at points in the adventure) mentions that Edmond was right, and that Mom never did know what stopped the rain. Still believing in Chanticleer, Edmond traces the book, and with a spark of magic, returns to the farm, still a boy, to listen and dance as Chanticleer sings once more to keep the sun in the sky. Patou also finally ties his shoes, Snipes and Peepers finally learn to get along after bickering for most of their journey and Pooh & friends join in the celebration, thanking Chanticleer for all they did for them earlier. Trivia *DisneyAnimeManiac's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Piglet's Big Movie. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. *''Rock-a-Doodle'' was first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video. *Pooh and his friends faced The Grand Duke of Owls again in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyAnimeManiac Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Remakes Category:Films dedicated to Glen Campbell